


Le rêve devient cauchemar

by Zophia_Evans



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zophia_Evans/pseuds/Zophia_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une soirée, un concert comme un autre mais pourtant si différent, la fin d'un début si heureux... Pourquoi tant de haine ?  Une derniere chanson pour un dernier adieu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le rêve devient cauchemar

**Author's Note:**

> Les membres du groupe Tokio Hotel sont leurs propres personnes que je respectent beaucoup et ne souhaite pas offenser par mes écrits à leurs propos.

_**Le rêve devient cauchemars...** _

 

J'entends les cris de la foule scander notre nom. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous rêvions de vivre ça. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que le succès nous a "atteins". Je ne pourrais pas dire que nous sommes restés les mêmes. Mais nous avons grandis et mûrit. Nous sommes reconnus presque mondialement. Mais pour le moment, nous sommes chez nous en Allemagne, à Berlin. Le show est fantastique, c'est l'un des derniers de notre troisième tournée. J'entame les premiers accords de Reden. La voix de Bill s'élève dans la salle accompagnant la musique. C'est juste parfait, Bill, mon frère, mon jumeau. Voilà quelque chose qui a changé aussi. Les tournées nous ont rapproché comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru... Nous étions déjà proche avant mais l'amour fraternel que nous nous portions a grandi aussi et c'est devenu plus que ça... Personne ne saura jamais me comprendre aussi bien que Bill le fait et inversement. Ça à été dure à accepter. Nous avons eu des moments difficiles à traversé. Seul Georg, Gustav et David sont au courant. Nous ne l'avons pas dit à nos parents, à dire vrai nous avons très peur de leur réaction, nous ne voulons pas les perdre. Le concert est bientôt fini, c'est l'heure du moment en acoustique. Bill et moi commençons par "In die Nacht" seul sur scène. Les premiers accords résonnent dans la salle qui s'est soudainement tue, comme pour respecter l'intimité que cette chanson à pour nous. Bill mêle sa voix à la musique et le moment est tout simplement magique.

 

"In mir wird es langsam kalt  
wie lang könn' wir beide hier noch sein  
Bleib hier  
Die Schatten woll'n mich hol'n  
ab heute wird die uhr durch´n countdown ersetzt  
Doch wenn wir gehen,  
dann gehen wir nur zu zweit  
Du bist  
alles was ich bin  
und alles was durch meine Adern fließt  
Immer werden wir uns tragen  
Egal wohin wir fahr'n  
Egal wie tief

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht

Ich höre  
wenn du leise schreist  
Spüre jeden Atemzug von dir  
Und auch wenn  
das Schicksal uns zerreißt  
Egal was danach kommt  
das teilen wir

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht

In die Nacht...irgendwann  
In die Nacht...nur mit dir zusamm'

Halt mich. sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht  
Nimm mich mit und halt mich  
sonst treib ich alleine in die Nacht

Ich will da nicht allein sein  
lass uns gemeinsam  
In die Nacht  
Irgendwann wird es Zeit sein  
Lass uns gemeinsam"

 

Nous sommes seul au monde mais à deux. Bill chante une dernière fois "In die Nacht".

Quand un bruit sourd viens brisé notre bulle. Les hurlements de terreurs envahissent la salle. C'est dans un état second que je me tourne vers Bill espérant qu'il n'a rien mais un mauvais pressentiment coule dans mes veines plus sournoise qu'un renard. Je vois alors son expression figé dans un dernier cri. Je lâche alors ma guitare et me précipite vers lui. Je le prend dans mes bras alors qu'il s'écroule contre moi, lâchant son micro au passage qui émet un son strident. Les lèvres de Bill son près de mon oreille et je l'entends alors me murmuré ce qui sera ses dernières paroles, alors que j'entends les secours arrivé "Tom, je t'aime Tom, je... je t'ai... je t'aimerai toujours". Non, non, Bill, je t'en pris tiens le coup, je ne suis rien sans toi. "Moi aussi Bill, moi aussi je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours, mais reste avec moi mon ange. Tiens le coup, les secours arrive tu vas t'en sortir" Le sang s'écoule sur mon T-shirt blanc alors que je sens les dernières forces de mon amour s'écouler hors de lui. Je sens un vide immense s'emparer de mon coeur alors que Bill me dit dans un dernier souffle "In Die Nacht Tom". "NOOONN !!! BILL !!!!" mon cri de désespoir résonne dans la salle maintenant vide. Je sens deux paires de mains me soulever : Georg et Gustav. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là. Je vois le corps de Bill être emmener par les urgentistes. Je me débat, essayant de me soustraire à leur poigne, je ne veux pas laisser mon frère seul... "Laissez moi allez avec lui, non ne me l'enlever pas ! BILL !!!". Les larmes coulent et dévalent mes joues alors qu'un froid immense m'envahit le coeur. Bill, sa présence, je ne la sens plus. Je vois Georg et Gustav essayer de me parler mais je n'entends rien d'autre que du vide. Toujours et encore ce silence, ce désert, ce vide depuis que Bill est... depuis qu'il est... mo... mort. Bill, mon frère, mon jumeau, mon amant, mon âme soeur est mort. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans lui. il est moi, je suis lui, nous sommes un tout, nous ne sommes qu'un. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de n'être que la moitié de moi-même.  
Je suis dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je ne saurais vous dire comment j'y suis arrivé. Je me lève, le silence m'entoure toujours, je regarde autour de moi : la chambre est vide. Dehors, il fait nuit, une feuille quasiment blanche et un stylo son posé sur le bureau. Ça doit être à Bill, étant en couple nous partagions la chambre. Je m'approche du bureau et lis les quelques lignes écrites sur la feuille :

 

"Irgendwo ist der Ort, den nur wir beide kennen  
Es ist alles anders als gedacht  
Der Puls in den Adern ist viel zu schwach  
Doch irgendwie – schlagen uns die Herzen durch die Nacht  
Vertrau mir..."

 

Les larmes coulent de nouveaux le long de mes joues. Bill ne chantera plus... plus jamais... Je notais donc quelques mots à la suite, laissant un dernier message à mes amis :

 

"Ich kann ohne ihn nicht mehr leben.  
Ich bin betrübt.  
Abschiede.  
Ich liebe Sie.  
Tom."

 

Je me lève, sors et prend l'ascenseur. Me voici arrivé au dernier étage, l'accès au toit s'y trouve. Je le sais parce qu'avec Bill nous y sommes venu plusieurs fois, pour admirer la vue et pour être seul, loin de tous. Je me dirige alors vers le bord. L'air frais de la soirée me fouette la peau mais je ne la sens pas vraiment. Le vide en moi amoindri cette douleur physique. Je suis maintenant debout sur le rebord de l'hôtel. Les gens à mes pieds ne font pas attention à moi. J'entends encore le murmure de Bill parmi le vent. Comme un appel, un recommandation : "In die Nacht". Oui, c'est ça, seulement Dans la Nuit, pas après lorsque le soleil sera haut dans le ciel. Non, car dans ce cas, cela serai trop tard, notre promesse d'être deux dans la nuit. Ironiquement, les paroles de Spring Nicht me reviennent en tête, mais Bill lui-même ne dit-il pas "Dann spring ich für Dich". Il ne voulais pas partir... Alors maintenant, je vais le rejoindre, les paroles prennent un autre sens : "Je saute pour toi" pour te rejoindre, attends moi mon amour.  
La chut est longue et rapide à la fois, le vent siffle à mes oreilles et je vois le sol se rapproché. Mes yeux pleurent à cause du vent mais aussi de joie car je sais que maintenant je vais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et t'aimer en liberté.


End file.
